This is Love, This is Porn
by Ladywilde
Summary: A slight AU story, what if David had planned on killing Michael but fell in love with him instead?


This is Love, This is Porn

_A slight AU story, what if David had planned on killing Michael but fell in love with him instead? What happens when he makes him a vampire with out his consent and then starts to lose him as Michael struggles with his sense of morality? Will feature many of the same canon characters …_

_Title taken from a line in Damien Rice's, "I Remember." _

Chapter 1

Strange Attraction

He stood against the night shadows and watched with blue eyes that probed and scanned and searched until a target was found. It was at that point that his eyes fixed in like beacons and would watch with careful ease until the time would come to make his mark, to complete his attack.

On this particular warm summer evening, his eyes had locked on to the sight of a teenage boy in jeans and a black leather jacket. His dark hair curled round the nape of his neck and when he turned his face, one was nearly taken aback by the perfect bone structure and the thick sensual lips.

David could feel his mouth water at the thought of taking him, crushing his all too fragile mortal body against his chest and draining him, inch by blissful inch. He stepped forward and started trailing the boy as he walked, saw him stop and chat up a couple of young girls, watched as the girls blushed at his advances, flirted shyly with their hands and their not so innocent eyes.

The boy kept walking, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his frayed jeans, his walk one of slow indulgence as he pushed through the maddening throng of people on the boardwalk, the gaggle of giggling and drunk teenagers.

The boy took the steps leading onto the beach and in solitude, walked down towards the surf. David followed, but hung back – watching the boy walk down towards were water met sand, his eyes curiously bright in the foggy night. He slowly stepped down towards the sand, a spiky blonde haired vision wrapped in a long trench coat. He took his time following his newest victim, savoring the hunt and anticipating the taste of his young mortal body.

He was a mere four feet from the boy, who stood rock still, staring out into the crashing surf, just as David moved in to take him, the boy turned his head over his shoulder and spoke to him.

"You've been following me for an hour," he said coolly and then he turned back to the water, nudged the sand with one of the heavy motorcycle boots he wore.

David was surprised, no one had ever been aware of him before except when he had wanted them to be aware of him, this made things more interesting. He allowed himself a small smile.

"If you want to rob me – go ahead, I got five bucks and if you want to knife me for it, so be it – I care less for my own life then I do that money."

David heard truth in his words, the bitterness and pain in them. This caused David to take a step closer, if that was what he wanted then he would give it to him, this beautiful boy and he would do it with real style.

As he made his approach the boy turned and in the brightness of the moon, David caught the glimmer of tears in the boys deep green eyes, saw the boy blink and cause the tears he had held in check to spill down his face and drip across his cheek, roll off his chin and onto the sand.

"Are you going to talk to me?" The boy asked and David peered at him curiously, his eyes never leaving the boys own.

"I wasn't planning on it," David said, answering him honestly.

"Then what were you planning?"

The boy shot back, his full lips curled into a spiteful grimace and his body shaking with his tears. David smiled and stepped towards him and reached for the boys face, wiped at his tears and then to the boy's shock, brought them to his lips to taste their saltiness.

"I was going to kill you."

He watched as the boys eyes grew very wide and then he seemed to find David's comment amusing, he smiled and it was a cynical one.

"So what's stopping you?" he asked, his voice a flirtatious tease that seemed to snake somewhere deep inside David's dead and beating heart, worm in and start to grow into something unpleasant and unwanted. He locked his eyes to those deep green ones and tried and searched for the most honest answer he could find.

"You are," he said and smiled.


End file.
